


Sleeping in isn't so bad

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Toriel/Asgore - Freeform, their on the surface, there isnt enough kingdings in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Gaster awoke to the suns rays shining on his skull through the window.





	Sleeping in isn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> ok forgive me if this is bad it's the first time writing kingdings as much as I love the ship

Gaster awoke to the sun rays on his face through the window of his and the former kings house it had been a month since Frisk freed the monsters from the underground, letting out a small grumble the former royal scientist sat up glancing over to the other monster currently asleep in his bed, the former king was a much more heavier sleeper then he was then again what was the need to be awake so early he thought, he couldnt help but admire the peaceful look on Asgore's face as they slept how long have they been together now? a week? maybe longer not that it matter since Gaster had felt this way about his king for centuries.

The former royal scientist glanced at the clock 9:30am the time read on the clock sitting on the nightstand. "Asgore...we should get up...." Gaster coos softly in his lover's ear earning a low rumble as Asgore stirred slowly waking up glancing at him tiredness still in their eyes. "what time is it?" the former king yawned out as they rubbed their tired eyes. "its 9:30am my king" Gaster says before letting out startled yelp as Asgore pulled him down into a strong yet gentle embraced. "to early my love lets stay in bed a bit longer" Asgore murmurs out softly.

Gaster lets out a soft sound of protest before nuzzling into Asgore's strong chest, he often wonders how on earth Toriel could of left such a sweet and gentle monster like Asgore ok granted the things the king had done in the past were not easily forgiven but then again those things were said out of anger and heartbreak of losing Asriel and the human Chara, Asgore seem to have noticed him being quiet because he felt gently paws gently lift his skull to face Asgore. "what are you thinking about Gaster?" the former king coos out softly placing a gentle kiss on top of the former royal scientists skull. "just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my lover sire" Gaster smiles.

That caused Asgore let out a small flustered sound as his furry cheeks turned a slight pink colour. "flattery my dear but you do not need to call me sire anymore" the former king says softly placing another kiss on the skeleton but this time on their mouth it was a shame skeleton didn't have lips but that didn't bother Asgore in the slightest, Gaster's cheekbones turned slightly purple at the kiss but happily returned it even without having lips. "come now lets go back to sleep" Asgore suggests his gentle but strong embrace had not faltered in the slightest.

Gaster letting out a soft sigh of content shifted slightly in the former kings embrace. "very well my dear" he murmurs earning a soft hum from Asgore as their eyes slipped closed almost instantly falling asleep while Gaster took one last glance at the clock now reading 9:40am maybe sleeping a bit longer wasn't a bad idea the former royal scientist thought before drifting off to sleep once more as the sun continued to shine on the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Again first time writing fluff and kingdings  
> I hope it wasn't to bad even if it was short sorry.


End file.
